Aris~
so I decided to make another character since Zion claims to know this guy so im like ok whatevs lol General Trivia Aris is perhaps one of the smartest characters in the Night Legion. He often says that the "philosophical aspect of sentience is befuddling in the least expected of venues". He is part of the Night Legion, but mainly does his own thing (if you're fully part of the Night Legion, that's when the hourglass shows up). He is often known as Cloaked Shadow and is Veles's counterpart. Appearance Aris has long, black-to-blonde hair and is mistaken as a girl; much to his annoyance. He wears a form-fitting uniform, and even though he isn't fancy like Zion, he still holds the same clean standards. He has dark eyes, which gleam reddish-purple in the light. He wears tennis shoes, like Adidas, since he's always on the run and doesn't feel like spending his money on fancy shoes (as not to ruin them). He has a muscular build, similar to Zion and Veles on that standard; being lean-muscled. Raven mentions this while talking to a friend, and often says that suits fit him well. Personality Aris, despite being intellectually gifted, does strange habits. It is said that he once adopted a dead badger and attempted bringing it back to life after watching a Frankenstein movie; he clearly had high hopes for the animal. All the while, he is still very calm, though he his headstrong and a little overconfident at times. He is known for being the smooth-talker out of the Fiery Five (Raven, Zion, Veles, Aris, and Nero). He has a reputation for persuading people into giving him and his companions a free room; proving his manipulative skills. However, he claims he doesn't like doing it, "it just happens". Not much is known about him since he never stays with the Night Legion for long; the only people actually knowing him completely are the Fiery Five. He does, however, have a twisted sense of humor. Backstory Aris came from a forlorn childhood; his father was too busy going after the crystals to raise his own son. Young Aris would play by himself in the fields where he wouldn't be bothered, and befriended many creatures. Because he was raised by a maid, he didn't know about "what guys do", but eventually worked his way into becoming one of the most respected warriors of the academy. When he's older, Aris hears of his father's plans to brainwash Veles to take the crystals, and tries to warn Veles. His father locks him in his room, and Aris recognizes his phoenix-powers by burning down the house in his own rage. He actually saves Veles and brings him to the Legion's camp so that he can take the tranquilizer shots. After this, Veles and Raven give him their upmost respect. However, Aris was drawn to Zion's observant personality, and the two start hanging out; growing closer in their relationship. Raven jokes and claims that their relation is "bromance", though both Zion and Aris deny this. A while later, Aris learns more about Zion's dreams and helps him pursue them. He persuaded Grandmaster Flash into giving Zion a place in the Theatre Troupe; much to Zion's surprise. Often times, Zion tried to tell Aris that he didn't have to be so helpful, but Aris took it upon himself to give Zion a winning-shot in the Theatre Troupe. Both men practice their skills in the fields; sometimes the practice rounds turn into Phoenix vs Wolf, and both have fun while doing this. Aris grows distant from the Legion after troubles arise, and crimes of impersonation break out into the streets. Much to his friends' disappointment, he decides to leave the Legion entirely. Raven convinces Aris to stay, and Aris accepts; but under certain conditions. He's fully aware of Veles's sword-eating habit and takes it upon himself to break him of this habit, which leads into a Phoenix vs Dragon battle, where both men tie and eventually come to a truce. Aris respects the staff of the Legion, and eventually becomes one himself. He and Veles keep things normal within the Legion, though both men have a tendency to rage out and completely flip tables (almost literally). As of now, however, no one knows where he is. The last thing heard about him was when Zion told Raven that Aris was going to "end this once and for all." It is assumed that he is going after his father, much to Raven's surprise. Raven herself follows Aris and tries to convince him that he can't do it alone, but Aris tells her that "if his own son can't convince him, then there's one thing I have to do." Raven realizes Aris's true intention; he was going to kill his father for the greater good of the Prodigy world. Relationships 1. Puppet Master. Aris absolutely hates his father after the supposed "Master" sells Aris's brother, leaving him heartbroken. Aris holds a grudge against his father and intends on killing him. 2. Nero Omari. Aris and Nero were the closest brothers anyone could ever imagine; sharing everything they had with each other. When Neo was sold, Aris couldn't forgive himself for letting his brother's fate slip through his fingers. When he joins the Night Legion, he is in utter shock when he sees Nero and hugs him affectionally; crying with tears of joy at the sight of his brother. 3. Raven Nightstar. Aris and Raven had always respected each other, and Aris grows closer to her after Zion confesses his crush on her. Aris had been giving both of them advice on love, and when their relationship didn't work out, Aris sort of expected it. He and Raven don't love each other, but they view each other as family and hold the upmost respect for one another. 4. Foreshadow. Aris and Zion's relationship skyrocketed immediately when they started training together, and they often walk around town talking about life or other things. Aris views Zion as a brother and would be more than willing to give him anything he desired, though Zion says he doesn't need to. 5. Veles S. Verizon. Aris and Veles are another close pair (not as close as Aris and Zion, but still close). Though Aris is annoyed by Veles's habit of eating swords, he actually finds this amusing and is more than willing to give him a sword to chew. He learns that the more metal Veles consumes, the stronger he becomes. Aris respects this trait and, even though on his quest to find his father, is also looking for the best sword that Veles can consume. Theme Song "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters - "What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I'm not another one of your plays? You're the pretender! What if i say i will never surrender!?" More If you enjoyed this page, leave a comment down below and don't forget to check out my other OC pages: https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/RavenNightstar https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Nyra_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Matrix_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/*Nero* https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Foreshadow https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Veles_Verizon https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Hindsight_(Foreshadow%27s_Clone)